A Family Affair
by missgolightly
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has settled into the rhythm of being a Jedi Master to young Anakin Skywalker. But when a long-lost family member requests the help of Obi-Wan specifically, the rhythm is tested...
1. Chapter 1

He smoothed the hair atop her head, sadness in his eyes. "You do not have to go, Auli. I can send your brother..."

"No," she said, cutting him off. "Andor is sick. You and Mother's place is with him. I will go,"

He kneeled to hug her. "A brave daughter I have raised," he said with a smile. The ship behind them began to grumble with sounds of the engines firing up. "You must go now, Auli. Hurry!"

She turned and took off toward the ship. Her father's voice rang in her ears.

_Find Uncle Ben, my child! Find Uncle Ben!_

She sat shivering in a spare closet of the ship. She clutched her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. Her teeth chattered with cold.

There were no windows in the room, so she was forced to imagine what Bellassa looked like as she flew away from her home. A beautiful blend of blue and green, her home and farm growing smaller and smaller, until it was finally lost amongst the colors. Already, she was homesick.

She concentrated instead on the task at hand, pushing her sadness to the back of her mind. She knew very little about her father's brother, her Uncle Ben. She knew only what her father had told her: Ben was a few years older than he, and Ben was a Jedi Knight.

War had broken out on the peaceful planet of Bellassa. The farming families had revolted rather violently, demanding democracy against a harsh and oppressive monarchy. They demanded more agricultural benefits and less technology and tourism. The Mandol family, a peasant farming family, had joined the war effort reluctantly. Brothers fought brothers, mothers fought daughters; it was a brutal war Owen Mandol wanted no part of.

But when Alisa was kidnapped...

Auli closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the memory.

In their most desperate hour, Auli's father had called to her. Asking her to go to Coruscant and seek out a distant relative, one who could stop this senseless uprising and help find Alisa.

_Tell him he's my last resort...our only hope._ he had said breathlessly that night.

And now, here she was, aboard a ship to an unfamiliar planet, chasing ghosts.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat quietly in the Star Room. He liked to gather his thoughts here. The silence enveloped him, the dark royal velvet of the room humming with the Force.

"Master Kenobi,"

Obi-Wan turned to see Mace Windu standing in the doorway.

"Your presence is requested at once,"

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asked, rising.

"A...situation. On the Temple entry steps. Please, you must come immediately,"

Obi-Wan followed Master Windu down the hall, matching his brisk stride. It was only a matter of minutes before the industrial air of Coruscant filled his lungs and he joined Yoda on the entry stairs.

"This," Yoda began, motioning to a small statured girl with pale eyes and thick, curly hair, "Is Auli,"

Obi-Wan bowed to her respectfully. The young girl smiled. She could be no older than ten, Obi-Wan thought to himself. And why is she here? Parents usually inquired about force-sensitive children and the Jedi set out to them, not the other way around. And most certainly the child did not think themselves force-sensitive and seek the opinion of the Jedi.

"Here, she is, to seek someone,"

"And who might you be looking for?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My Uncle," she replied, looking into the eyes of all three of the Jedi. "My father assured me he would be a Jedi Knight by now. I must admit, my father has not seen his brother since they were very young,"

Mace Windu frowned. "He could very well have perished by now,"

Obi-Wan felt the fear rise in her. A twinge of pity radiated inside him for the young girl. Master Windu could be so harsh at times, so cold and calculated with his demeanor. He always meant well, of course, but this girl would probably not see that. "What is his name, this Uncle you seek?"

She found comfort in Obi-Wan's words, in his curiosity. She felt his warmth, and saw the care in his eyes. "Ben," she said eagerly.

"Know a Ben, I do not," Yoda frowned. "A family name, have you?"

"Well," she began. "My family name is Mandol,"

Yoda pondered for a moment, then gave the girl a sad look. Auli could decipher that this kind old Jedi knew no Ben Mandol. "Oh, wait!" she quickly interjected. She chuckled to herself, embarrassed. "How could I forget?"  
The Jedi gazed at her, waiting for a reply.

"On Bellassa, when a couple is married, the man takes the woman's last name," Auli clasped her hands together in excitement. "So before my father was married, he was Kenobi."

Yoda and Mace Windu turned their gazes to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, usually quite articulate and poised, felt himself stutter his words. "Kenobi?"

"Yes," the girl said. "My father was Owen Kenobi,"


	3. Chapter 3

Scenes flashed in front of Obi-Wan's eyes. His mother's soft skin. His father's enormous hands. His brother sharing fruit with him. Owen.

Obi-Wan blinked his eyes, then bowed to the girl once more. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. As a youngling, I was referred to as Ben,"

The girl's jaw dropped. She started to courtsey, but instead bowed. "Uncle Be--I mean, Master Kenobi. It is a pleasure to meet you. Father sends his regards,"

Obi-Wan could see the relief and joy in Auli's eyes. But something still puzzled him...

"You are probably wondering why I've traveled halfway across the galaxy just for a family reunion," Her bright smile turned solemn. "The truth is, I am here as a favor to my father. A war has broken out-"

"Talk about this inside, you should," Yoda interrupted, motioning inside.

Auli bounded up the steps and started inside. Obi-Wan chuckled to himself at her brazenness, a trait that was now obviously a family trait. He followed her and the two Jedi Masters inside.

Mace Windu directed the girl to a small room inside the Temple. He ushered the four of them inside and sat upon a cushion placed on the floor. The others followed in suit. "Now," Mace Windu started, "Why are you here?"

"A war has broken out on my home planet. Peasant families, and even well-to-do families have revolted against King Bartan. The revolution has turned violent. Brothers battle brothers, parents kill children,"

"While that is sad to hear," Obi-Wan politely interrupted, "What does it have to do with me?"

Auli sighed. "My father refused to become involved in such a brutal war. Our family remained neutral...until Alisa was kidnapped,"

The three Jedi listened intently. Obi-Wan spoke. "Alisa was your sister?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi. My younger sister. She is only three years old, too young to know any cause in this war!" Auli gathered her composure. "Forgive me, Master Jedi. But my father sent me to summon your help," Her gaze focused on Obi-Wan.

"Me?"

"He says you are our only hope for rescuing Alisa. Father told me to tell you he has exhausted every other effort he knows. You are our last resort. Our only hope,"

Obi-Wan sighed. He looked to Yoda and Mace Windu. His mind was flurried with thoughts, but he regained his sense of calm. "Why was your younger sister kidnapped?"

"My family," Auli exhaled. Obi-Wan could sense her embarrassment, her fear of sounding foolish. "Is one of status. My father is the head of a Farmer's Corporation, and the League of Farmers on Bellassa. He has the heart of a peasant, but the wealth and status of a much-higher person. I believe Alisa was kidnapped to influence a vote of confidence from my father,"

"You mean you believe she's merely a pawn?" Obi-Wan interrupted.

"Exactly!" Auli exclaimed. "He has strong influence on the public, so-"

"If he endorses one side, the public does as well. And the same is true for the opposite,"

Auli smiled. "You are quite perceptive, Master Kenobi. My father desperately wanted his youngest daughter back, but was afraid to endorse one side or the other out of fear that the other side would have her and subsequently kill her. So you see, Master Jedi, we turn to you in our most desperate hour of need,"

Auli waited for a response from the Jedi, but was met only with silence. She tried to study their faces, but could read nothing from any of their cool expressions. They must be trained to hide what they are thinking, she thought to herself.

"A decision made, there must be," Yoda finally offered. Auli liked Yoda; his eyes were warm and wise.

"In private," Master Windu quickly added.

Obi-Wan rose, then placed his hand on Auli's shoulder. "Come, Auli. I will take you to my padawan's chambers to rest while we discuss this matter,"

Obi-Wan guided Auli down the hallway and into a corridor filled with bedrooms. He reached over and pressed a button, opening the door to one of the rooms. "Anakin?" he called out, looking around.

Obi-Wan and Auli heard a loud yell, then the klang of metal hitting the floor. Seconds later, a young man with close cropped hair and a long braid emerged. "Hello, Master,"

"Ah, there you are, Anakin,"

"I'm sorry, Master. I was cleaning up a droid," he replied. He eyed the young girl with Obi-Wan, but hid his questions.

"This is Auli Mandol. She will be left in your charge momentarily while Masters Yoda, Windu, and I discuss a matter. I will return. Maybe you could...show her around?" Obi-Wan smiled at the prospect of Anakin making a friend.

Anakin gave his master a nod, then Obi-Wan left the room and started back down the hall. As soon as he had disappeared from sight, Anakin turned to Auli. "Hey, Auli. Wanna take a walk, or something?"

She laughed, her tiny giggle filling the room. Her pale blue eyes sparkled with joy. "Sure, why not? I've never even been off Bellassa before, much less in the Jedi Temple,"

The two began down the hallway, and as they reached the Fountain Room, Anakin turned to Auli. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"You don't waste any time, do you?" she smiled. "Well, I suppose you have the right to know. I'm here to find my Uncle. My family is in grave danger, and he is our only hope."

"That's sad to hear, but how are the Jedi involved?"

"My Uncle is a Jedi Knight," she said. "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is my Uncle."


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan started down the hall, his mind unable to quiet. A niece? He had a niece? No, two--and a nephew. Owen.

His memories of his family were hazy at best, but happy.

After all this time without seeing them. Why now? Why now must they make their presence known?

The war, he recalled grimly. The Civil War on Bellassa was indeed a gruesome one. Bloody and violent, but all war is, so no Jedi were sent to a planet at war unless injustice occurred. The Jedi Temple would send someone to help his brother, that much Obi-Wan knew. But who would they send?

"Master Kenobi," Yoda said as Obi-Wan entered the room. "A decision made, there already has been,"

"So quickly?" inquired Obi-Wan, looking between the two Jedi.

"A decision was made as soon as the young girl came before us," Mace Windu stated. "A grave injustice has occurred, not only risking a life, but a young, innocent life at that,"

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. He tried hard not to think of this youngling, his own niece, being murdered merely for political gain or power. "But who shall we send?"

"Send you, we will,"

"Me?" Obi-Wan was taken aback. "I'm honored, surely, but-"

Mace Windu cut him off. "I can sense a strong connection between this young girl and yourself, Obi-Wan,"

"Might my....recent personal ties to those involved make me a liability? Or perhaps even make me vulnerable?"

"Perhaps. Nevertheless, you hold an advantage over others simply for this connection with Auli Mandol. The Jedi's presence is needed urgently on Bellassa,"

Obi-Wan bowed to the masters. "I will not let my personal ties conflict or interfere with my duties,"

"Expect that, we do not," Yoda smiled. "May the Force be with you,"


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin sat next to Obi-Wan, leaning closer to whisper. "So what exactly are we doing, Master?"

"Going to Bellassa to encourage a peaceful end to their Civil War, and to get the young Alisa Mandol safely returned to her rightful place--her home," Obi-Wan could feel the tension in Anakin, who was bursting to press for more answers. "Padawan, you know that I have yet to deny you from seeking more knowledge,"

"I know that,"

"Have I yet to reject a question from you if the time frame was appropriate? Have I ever given you an excuse as to not inquire about something that is troubling you?"

"No, Master, you have not," Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "You are good to me, like a father, or an older brother. You have always been patient and willing to answer my questions,"

"Thank you, Padawan. So tell me, why will you not tell me what is weighing heavily on your mind? What is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan gave his teenage apprentice a slightly chiding look.

Anakin sighed, eyeing Auli. "She...she said you were her Uncle. Is that true?"

"It is. I had--or rather, I have--a brother named Owen. He was two years my junior, and I only have vague memories of him. I was taken to live at the Temple at a very young age," As soon as Obi-Wan said this, he winced.

"You remember your family?" Anakin asked, a mixture of hope and sadness lacing his words.

"Only vague memories, Padawan. My memories are of the Temple," He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder and tightened his grip. "I know your heart aches for your mother, Anakin,"

Anakin shot a look to his Master. "It does not,"

"Your words deceive you. But I can promise you, soon, you will learn to let go,"

Anakin smiled. Obi-Wan always seemed to understand the pain in his heart for leaving his mother on Tattooine that day. It was years ago, but the wound was just as fresh and raw as it was that night on the Nubian ship. His Master was patient, always encouraging him to learn to let go, but not pushing the issue to the point of breaking. "Thank you, Master,"

Anakin gazed at the young girl, no more than nine or ten years old. Her light auburn hair cascaded around her shoulders in thick curls, long and winding. She did bear a striking resemblance to Obi-Wan, Anakin decided. "Forgive me, Master, but I sense something...strange about this girl,"

"Strange? How so? I believe her to be sincere in her plea for the Jedi's help,"

"Not insincerity. Just...I sense something,"

"I feel it, too, my apprentice,"

"I wouldn't necessarily call it bad. It's just something...odd,"

"You aren't exactly normal yourself,"

Obi-Wan and Anakin turned to see Auli with one eye open, gazing at them. Obi-Wan grinned; Anakin's lips furled into a scowl.

"I know you think I'm strange, Anakin. But recent events have caused me to grow up much sooner than even I expected. So, and if you'll pardon me, Master Kenobi, I would like to say that whether or not you like me is of little consequence," She smiled and closed her eyes, settling back into sleep.

"Well," Obi-Wan said with a bit of a laugh. "She certainly has a lot of spunk,"

"Yeah," Anakin said, leaning back into the seat, sulking. "Spunk,"

Auli felt a strange feeling. But it wasn't a feeling of her own; it was as if Obi-Wan's and Anakin's feelings were pressing against her. She could feel their thoughts and emotions swirling around her like water, pulsating against her skin. She felt Anakin's embarrassment and frustration, and she felt Obi-Wan's slight confusion. She pushed the feelings away from her, as she usually did. As she was growing up, she had become accustomed to being able to sense other's thoughts and feelings, and oftentimes, used it to her advantage. Doing this to Jedi, however, felt like she was intruding on them. And on this mission, she wanted anything but to be perceived as rude.

Obi-Wan could sense the conflict in Auli. Was Anakin right? Was she to be trusted? Had he just assumed she was trustworthy because she was his niece? He pushed these thoughts aside, concentrating on the mission ahead.

His mind, though, couldn't help but wander to his family. Even after so many years of not seeing his brother, he found himself anxious to reunite with his seemingly long-lost sibling. To see the family resemblance; Auli had the same hair as himself and the same blue eyes. He was anxious to talk with him, to meet his newly discovered extended family. He brought himself back to the present. First, he must rescue his young niece

He peeked over to the sleeping Auli and at his young Padawan, who was fighting sleep and cold. Already, these two seemed to be at odds with one another.

"This is going to be a long trip,"


End file.
